


There's a Soft Spot for Animals

by pndraa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maria has several cats, quite literally there are cats in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May was definitely surprised when her girlfriend opened the door and she was greeted with a familiar smile and two kittens.<br/>Melinda May was even more surprised when she walked further into the house, and there were more kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Soft Spot for Animals

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when this takes place, but I've always had a headcanon that both Melinda and Maria are cat people. So this happened.

Melinda May was definitely surprised when her girlfriend opened the door and she was greeted with a familiar smile and two kittens. Maria invited her in like the cats weren’t even in the room. Melinda was quite certain that she’d never been told a thing about Maria having cats.

  Melinda May was even more surprised when she walked further into the house, and there were more kittens. One big one, a tabby cat, a smaller one, and the last one, a pathetic tiny kitten curled up on a couch cushion. Taking another glance at the cats roaming around Maria’s apartment freely, she turned to her.

  “Maria, why do you have five cats?” Melinda asked, sounding more exasperated than anything else. The cat standing next to the door, a brown one looking exactly like the large tabby, walked over to Melinda and rubbed its head against her leg.

  “They were so helpless and sad. One of them followed me home after work so I went back and took the other four,” Maria replied, picking up a grey cat.

  “I never thought you’d be one to take pity on stray cats,” Melinda remarked.

  “But they’re so cute! Look-” Maria said, pointing to the cat at Melinda’s leg, “Dorothy likes you!”

  Melinda sighed. “You named them.” She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes for a moment. “Maria, you’re a grown a woman.”

  Maria shrugged. “They could’ve died. I mean, look at Tulip there. She’s only began to grow fur.”

  Maria looked at the tiniest kitten, still slightly pinkish, snuggling against the blue cushion.

  “You’ve killed a man with your bare hands.”

  Maria smiled. “Don’t act like you don’t love them. Try picking up Dorothy, she’s been following you ever since you entered.”

  Melinda looked at the brown kitten, which looked back up at her with the largest, sweetest green eyes she’d ever seen. Lifting up Dorothy, it mewed happily.

  “See, Mel? _They’re adorable._ ”

  Melinda stroked Dorothy’s fur, and put her down. “How long have you kept them?” She asked Maria.

  “Almost a month,” Maria replied. The grey cat in her arms leapt off and ran towards the tabby, and Dorothy followed after.

  Melinda looked at Maria, who was watching the cats silently. Smiling, Melinda stepped forward, and pressed her lips gently against Maria’s.

  Melinda pulled away. “You’re a dork.”


End file.
